Jofré Borgia: The Forgotten Borgia Chapter 7
by Jakegothicsnake
Summary: A look into the life of youngest child of the infamous Pope Alexander VI. Note: This work is based on both various adaptations as well as historical research. Therefore historical accuracy is not 100%.


Finally, the three Borgia brothers made it to the Vatican gates. They were greeted by their father's chamberlain Perotto Calderon. Juan and Cesare took their leave of Jofré as Perotto guided him through the Apostolic Palace. When they reached the doors of the Papal Office, a guard opened the door for them. Perotto went in first with Jofré following immediately after him. At the other end of the long room stood a crowd of robed men. Jofré instantly recognized the one in white robes as his father, the pope. With him,a man in black named Johann Burchard, who was the master of ceremonies, and the men in red were cardinals Ascanio Sforza, Gianbattista Orsini, Giovanni Colonna, Oliviero Carafa, Rafaeli Riario, Francesco Piccolomini, and Giuliano della Rovere.

"Holiness!" cried Perotto as he and Jofré entered the room. "Your nephew, little Jofré!"

A happy expression immediately overwhelmed the pope's face while the cardinals looked on with scowls. "Jofré! Mi sobrino!" cried Rodrigo as he opened his arms wide.

"Tio!" Jofré cried as he ran towards the pope and gave him a hug.

"Oh, mi nino! Como estas?" said Rodrigo as he stroked his son's hair.

"Muy bien, Uncle...I mean...Santidad." replied Jofré.

Rodrigo chuckled and lightly tossled his son's hair. "You need not always be so formal towards me, my lad. Tell me, how has your mother been?"

"She has been well, Uncle." Jofré replied to his father. "She was most glad when she learned of your success to the Throne of Saint Peter."

Rodrigo smiled. "Your mother will always have my love in spirit."

While the two of them were talking, when Vannozza was mentioned in the conversation, Jofré thought he heard one of the cardinals mumbling something under his breath. Rodrigo turned around to the cardinals behind him.

"You have something you wish to say, Cardinal della Rovere?" Rodrigo asked one of the cardinals with a curious look and tone.

"No, Your Holiness. Forgive me." said Cardinal Giuliano della Rovere, a tall cardinal with a greying beard, and the face of a stern, disciplinarian-type grandfather, who was not one to dote.

Rodrigo gave him a suspicious look and then turned back to his young son.

"Anyways, now that you and your brothers and sister are all under my roof again, I have such plans for all of you!" said Rodrigo with an excited smile.

"I know Uncle." Jofré said smiling. "Juan and Cesare have told me of their being blessed with such high positions in the Church."

"Ah, yes!" said Rodrigo. "And I trust you know of your brother Juan's betrothal to the niece of King Fernando de Aragona and Queen Ysabel de Castilla, Donna Maria Enriquez?"

"Si, Tio." nodded Jofré. "And of hermana Lucrezia's betrothal to Giovanni Sforza, the Count of Pesaro."

"Yes! And that is not all, my little nephew!' said Rodrigo. "Soon, when you are a man, We shall have you start your training for the priesthood, just like your brother Cesare!"

"Oh si, Tio!" said Jofré. "I wish to do all I can to serve both God and the Church."

Rodrigo chuckled and patted Jofré on his cheek.

"For now, my child, you must go. Cousin Adriana will be heading this way. I have arranged for you to live with her, as well as the lady Giulia, and your sister Lucrezia in the Palazzo de Santa Maria del Portico right next to the Apostolic Palace." said Rodrigo to Jofré.

"Yes, Holiness. Adios!" replied Jofré as he began to head towards the doors of the Papal office while turning back to wave to his father.

"Remember, We are having a feast tonight in the great hall! I wish to see you along with your brothers and sister!" cried Rodrigo to Jofré.

"Yes, Uncle!" Jofré cried back to Rodrigo before he closed the doors.

After Jofré left the Papal office, he made his way about the corridors of the Vatican looking for Adriana. He frankly did not look forward to having to live with her as a governess again, but he was glad that he got to see his father, and that he will be with Lucrezia again. Before long, he heard footsteps coming from the other end of the corridor. Emerging out of the distance came a group of women. When they came closer, Jofré immediately recognized who they were. Leading them was Lucrezia herself, with cousin Adriana at her left, a maidservant with light olive skin and dark brown hair on her right, and Giulia Farnese, who's hair was no longer dark red, but now almost as blonde as Lucrezia's, and craddling a bundled baby in her arms following right behind them.

"Jofré! Jofré!" cried Lucrezia as she picked up her skirts and started running enthusiastically towards her little brother. When she reached him, she flung her arms around him, and they both swung about a bit, giggling as they hugged each other.

"Oh, how I have missed you, little brother!" said Lucrezia gleefully as she continued to hug Jofré.

"I have missed you too, sister!" Jofré replied.

"Did His Holiness tell you that you are to live with me, Giulia, and cousin Adriana in the Palazzo de Santa Maria del Portico?" Lucrezia asked her brother when they were done hugging.

"Si, he did. And I know of your engagement to the lord Giovanni Sforza." said Jofré. "Have you met him yet?"

"No, I have not." replied Lucrezia. "But His Holiness has said that I am to meet him before our wedding sometime either this comming spring or summer."

Adriana, Giulia, and the servant girl finally caught up to the two siblings. Jofré greeted Adriana and Giulia both respectfully by addressing them both as "Madonna". After that, Lucrezia introduced the servant girl as Pantasilea, who was to be Lucrezia's handmaiden.

"Come, young Jofré." said Adriana to Jofré "I am to show you to your own apartments in the palazzo."

"Yes, cousin Adriana." replied Jofré to Adriana as one replies to a teacher.

Adriana took lead of the group with Jofré following behind her, and Lucrezia, Giulia, and Pantasilea following close behind.

While they were walking through the corridors, Lucrezia took Giulia and Pantasilea close beside Jofré.

"Have you met Giulia's little baby, Laura?" said Lucrezia to Jofré.

"No I haven't." he replied.

"Is she not just adorable?" said Lucrezia.

Jofré looked over to see the infant in Giulia's arms. She had Giulia's black eyes, skin that was fair and creamy, and little wisps of black hair on her head.

"Is she His Holiness' child?" Jofré asked Giulia.

"His Holiness says she is." replied Giulia. "But I feel my husband should claim fatherhood of the child. I cause enough gossip as it is..."

"I've noticed..." replied Jofré. "On my way here with my brothers, we encountered your husband's cousins. One of them mocked you and your brother, Cardinal Farnese."

"Did they call me The Pope's Whore?" said Giulia as she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"No." said Jofré as he shook his head. "One of them called you The Bride of Christ..."

"Well that's certainly a new one..." Giulia said as her tone get progressively more stern. "Well, let them call me what they will. It makes no difference."

"Ah, here we are, Jofré!" said Adriana presently. "Your apartments."

The group stopped and turned as Adriana opened a door. Jofré looked in and was amazed at what he saw. The room was furnished and decorated in the manner of those of italian royalty, with painted murals on the ceiling, large windows that let in a lot of sunlight, chairs and sofas richly cushioned, and a large four poster bed with gold carvings on the corners, and in front of the bed stood two young servant boys who were about two or three years older than Jofré, bowing as the group entred in.

"And these two will be your servants." said Adriana. The first boy standing closest to the bed was a boy of 15 with short, curly red hair and deep blue eyes. Adriana introduced him as Giuseppe. The second boy standing next to Giuseppe was a boy of 14 with long, wavy, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Adriana introduced him as Marco.

"We are at your service, Signorino." said Giuseppe and Marco as they finished bowing. Jofré bowed to them in turn.

Soon after, Perotto came jogging up the hall to Jofré's room. "Madonna Adriana!" he said while panting. "His Holiness requests your presence."

"Ah, si. I will come at once." said Adriana. "Come, Giulia! Lucrezia!"

"Oh Adriana, I am in no mood to travel about all over the Vatican to hear talks of Church business!" said Giulia with a weary tone in her voice as she rubbed her forehead. "I am very tired and I wish to return to my apartments so that I may nurse little Laura and put her down for a nap, and hopefully get some rest myself."

"Very well, Giulia." said Adriana after exhaling. Giulia left the room and started heading towards her room. Adriana quickly turned her head towards Lucrezia. "I suppose you will not wish to go as well, Lucrezia?"

"Oh, cousin Adriana, I was hoping that I might stay with my brother a little while, if I may?" said Lucrezia.

"Oh, very well..." said Adriana rolling her eyes. "But remember, we are feasting with His Holiness in His private dining room tonight, so do not be tardy, BOTH of you!"

"Si, Adriana..." said Lucrezia wearily.

Adriana briefly gave Lucrezia stern look before turning to leave with Perotto.

"Do you wish for me to stay, Singorina?" asked Pantasilea to Lucrezia.

"No..." said Lucrezia lightly shaking her head. "Return to my room, and wait for me there. I wish to talk with my brother in private, if you would please?"

Pantasilea nodded and curtsied and then left the room.

"Shall we withdraw as well, Signorino?" asked the two servants.

"Si." replied Jofré. "You may go until I call for you."

The two servant boys also nodded and bowed before turning and exiting the room.

Once the doors were closed, the two children smiled at each other and giggled as they hugged each other.

"Oh, I have missed you so much!" said Jofré as his head rested over Lucrezia's shoulder.

"And I have missed you bitterly as well." replied Lucrezia.

"I almost feared that I would never see you or Papa again!" said Jofré in a worried voice. "I almost thought that God would never answer my prayers..."

"Well we can give our thanks to God that He has willed us to be together again along with Papa and Juan and Cesare too!" said Lucrezia with a smile as she placed her hands on her brother's shoulders.

"Si." Jofré said smiling and nodding his head.

The two joined hands and walked over to the other side of the room where there was a small altar with a golden cross mounted on the center. There Jofré and Lucrezia kneeled, bowed their heads, closed their eyes, and clasped their hands in prayer.

"Oh Lord God who art in Heaven." began Lucrezia. "Thank You for reuniting my little brother Jofré with me, and thank You for bringing us together with our older brothers Juan and Cesare, and our father, Your Holy servant the Pope. We also thank You, God for blessing our father with the responsibility of filling the Throne of Saint Peter. We ask that You bless our father as he performs the role as Head of Your Holy Church and guides many souls to the salvation of Your Son Jesus Christ."

"And we ask You Lord to bring peace and joy to our lives and the lives of your believers." continued Jofré. "I pray dearly, Oh Lord that you will help me end any conflict that my brothers Juan and Cesare have towards each other, to be the peace maker between them and bring them towards a more loving relationship with each other."

And with that, Jofré and Lucrezia said together in unison. "In Christ Jesus' name we pray. Amen." Then the two children each made the Sign of the Cross. Then the two children rose up and then giggling to each other, they ran towards the bed, leaping onto it and landing on the huge, soft mattress.

"I still cannot believe we are actually living in the Vatican, Jofré." said Lucrezia lying on the bed with her arms spread out and her face towards the painted cherubs on the ceiling. "It is the most beautiful place in all of Roma."

"I'm going to have difficulty finding my way around this place..." replied Jofré. "it's so huge!"

"I am still trying to find my way around myself!" said Lucrezia.

After they had talked some more for awhile, they noticed it was sunset outside and they realized it was almost time for dinner and Adriana told them not to be late, so Lucrezia got up and left the room so she could change gowns for tonight. After she had left, Jofré summoned his servants Giuseppe and Marco back in to help him get dressed for dinner as well. After changing out of his simpler clothes and donning on finer garments fit for a nobleman's son, he hurried out the door to find his way to the Pope's dinning room. While running through one of the corridors, he slowed down and began to look up at more of the exsquisite artwork on the ceilings. While he was looking up, he suddenly bumped into the back of a man. As Jofré looked down, to his surprise, the man was the very same man that he saw waiting for Cesare the day he came to visit at Mama Vannozza's villa.

"Who is there?!" said the man, whirling around and drawing a sharp dagger out, his face still masked and was now wearing a black hat with a wide brim.

Jofré gasped at the site of him, and began to cower in fear.

"No! Please! I'm sorry!" he cried out, shielding himself with his hands and his knees shaking.

Immediately after seeing Jofré, the masked man relaxed his stance and calmly placed his dagger back in it's sheath.

"Oh! Perdoneme, bambino." he said.

Jofré soon stopped trembling, and gave the man a good look up and down at his appearance.

"You..." he said to the man. "You're that shadowy man my mother and I saw that day my brother Cesare came to visit."

"Si." said the man. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Don Miguel de Corella, also called Michelotto. I am a bodyguard for your brother, Cardinal Borgia."

"My other brother the Ducca de Gandia said that you were an assassin..." said Jofré with a note of suspicion is his tone.

"Sometimes to guard someone's life means ending someone else's, unfortunately." said Miguel to Jofré. "So, where is it that you are off to, lad?"

"I am to feast with His Holiness in his private apartments." said Jofré. "Madonna Adriana said that I musn't be tardy."

"Come then, my lad." said Miguel extending his hand towards Jofré. "If you are lost, I will gladly take you to His Holiness, if you wish."

Jofré did not feel comfortable with this idea at all, but he felt he had no choice, otherwise he would have to risk wondering the Vatican all evening and possibly getting late, and even worse if Adriana decides to give him a harsh hiding for tardiness. With this in mind, Jofré nodded his head, Miguel placed him hand on Jofré's shoulder, and the two of them went off to the Pope's apartments. In short time, they arrived at the Pope's private dining room. Miguel opened the door, and Jofré walked in. There sitting at the head of the table was his father Rodrigo. On one side sat cousin Adriana, and Giulia Farnese. Beside them sat the Ottoman Turk Shahzadeh Djem. He was an exotically handsome man with dark skin, golden brown eyes, and a black moustache. He was dressed in fine Moorish garments and a dark blue turban that wrapped around his face and had a great feathered plume on the top. On the other side sat Juan, Cesare, and Lucrezia together.

"Santidad!" called Miguel to Rodrgio. "Your nephew Jofré."

Jofré began to walk towards the chair next to Lucrezia.

"Sorry if I'm late..." he said to everyone seated. "I had some trouble finding my way."

"Nonsense, little lad!" said Rodrigo. "You're just in time for the blessing!"

After Jofré had sat himself down next to Lucrezia, the Pope gave the blessing over the meal. After the blessing was concluded with everyone saying "Amen", they began to eat. Djem was the only one who did not participate in the prayer, for he was a muslim and not a christian, although he did at least keep a respectful silence during the prayer. As they ate, they began to talk. Jofré got aquainted with Djem and learned about his life and the political situation with his elder half-brother, Sultan Bayezid, and how he now lives as a guest and hostage in the Vatican.

"So," said Cesare to Jofré as the conversations carried on. "Papa says you are to start training for the priesthood and become a cleric as well when you come of age?"

Jofré nodded his head, his mouth stuffed with pheasant and salami.

"Yes!" said Rodrigo after taking a swig of wine. "We have invited Our nephew, your cousin, Francesco to be your tutor, Jofré. We will also invite other members of our Borgia kin from Espana to live with us here!"

"Really, Holy Father?" said Juan while still chewing what food still remained in his mouth that he hadn't yet swallowed down. "Who amongst our house that dwell in Espana will you be inviting?"

"Well let Us see, besides Francesco, there's your cousins from your uncle, Jofré Borgia Lanzol. Such as Juan, Pedro Luis, Ludovico, Rodrigo, Jeronima, Angela-"

"Angela?" said Lucrezia lifting her head and eyes up from her meal. "She's his youngest child isn't she? About Jofré's age?" she said motioning to her brother.

"Lucrezia!" said Adrianna sharply. "Do NOT interrupt His Holiness!"

"Peace, cousin! Peace!" said Rodrigo calmy as he waved his hand towards Adrianna as a calming gesture. "It is quite alright." He then turned his face towards Lucrezia. "Yes, Lucia. Her and any other member of our Borgia, Lanzol, and De Mila houses that can come."

"I trust Lucrezia and I shan't be seeing much of them for long." said Juan. "Once she and I are both married."

"You could bring Maria here to live with us!" said Rodrigo cheerfully.

"And Pesaro is not so far from Rome." said Lucrezia. "I could easily come and visit if my future husband will allow it."

"I pray God that he will." said Cesare.

"Si! We shall all be one big family!" said Rodrigo, raising up his goblet. "United under Holy Mother Church, uniting the whole of Italia! All the great families of Roma who have scorned us as foreigners will soon be bowing down and paying respect towards us!"

And with that, everyone at the table was raising their goblets and saying "Salute!"


End file.
